31 De Octubre Día De Los Muertos
by Dani-Ela-Nati-chan
Summary: SILENCIO  Y de repente… Un grito, proveniente de ambos, uno causado por el odio, fantasmagórico y otro resultado del pánico... un salto proveniente de la niña… y una muerte, la del joven… y de nuevo  SILENCIO


**Hola, como especial de día de brujas les traje este fic, lo hice del 31 para el 31, si escribo rápido y todo se lo agradezco a mi musa, de hecho no iba a escribir nada pero deje pasar el fic del cumple de Stan para dedicarme a este pero se me había olvidado xD bueno sin mas espero que les guste, dejen reviews y pasen una feliz noche de brujas**

**South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt, Mtv y Comedy Central**

31 DE OCTUBRE DÍA DE _**LOS MUERTOS**_

La luna empezaba a coronar el cielo oscuro sin estrellas. En la ciudad de Denver la gente estaba preparándose para la celebración del Halloween. Niños buscando sus disfraces, otros planeando sus travesuras; madres comprando golosinas para repartir a sus próximos visitantes; policías atentos a los futuros delincuentes y a los conocidos aprovechadores que no perdían la oportunidad para desgraciarle la vida a cualquier persona. Se podía sentir la intensa emoción por el inicio de aquella festividad

Ahora bien, se estarán preguntando ¿y que paso con South Park?, bueno por orden de la alcaldesa, los niños tenían prohibido celebrar Halloween debido a la terrible situación en la que queda el pueblo al día siguiente.

En fin. Las calles de Denver estaban sobrepobladas de niños, con disfraces, sin disfraces, grandes, pequeños, gordos, judíos, ojiazules y rubios. ¡AH! ¿Ya saben sobre quienes centra la historia?

El cuarteto dorado encabezado por una gorda calabaza de cabello castaño, y malas intenciones, se centraba en quitarle los dulces a los niñitos mas pequeños que el, o como el decía "los de 5 son míos". Seguido por un rubio envuelto en papel toilette, ya que era el único disfraz que su corto presupuesto (y con corto me refiero a ningún presupuesto) pudo conseguir, con una bolsa negra llena del mismo material con el que estaba hecho su disfraz, y también algunos huevos podridos. Más atrás se hallaban un vampiro con un mapa con las casas a las cuales ya fueron a pedir dulces. Y, por ultimo, una versión (demasiado adorable) de "Chucki el muñeco siniestro" discutiendo con la calabaza al tiempo que lo apuntaba con uno de sus cuchillos.

Cierra la jodida boca o te apuñalare con uno de estos cuchillos

Nnhppjsn

Kenny tiene razón Kyle… esos cuchillos son falsos

NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAN FALSOS DIJE QUE TE APUÑALARE Y LO HARE

Hey esto ya no es Denver

Pero no entiendo cual es tu enojo Kyle, solo he dicho cosas buenas acerca de tu disfraz

No es cierto, desde que me viste disfrazado has utilizado la fama del muñeco para insultar a mi gente.

Nmpiksnuh

ES INJUSTO QUE YO TENGA QUE QUITARME MI DISFRAZ PARA QUE ESE CULO GORDO ME DEJE TRANQUILO

Chicos… en que lugar estamos, no me ubico en el mapa

No, no, no, Kyle insisto ese disfraz de judío pelirrojo de new jersey psicópata asesino te queda realmente genial, deberías vestirte así todos los días

¡SE ACABO! VOY A CASA A QUITARME ESTE DISFRAZ… Y LUEGO VENDRE A PATEARTE LAS BOLAS… Stan… ¿en que dirección esta mi casa?

Ehh… umm…

¿Stan?

Yo… emm

¿Hippie?

Etto…

¿Mhupjm?

¡NO SE!... bien, no se y… yo … ah… ah- con la respiración realmente agitada, el vampiro callo hacia atrás con una mano en el pecho y los ojos desorbitados

¡BRAVO! Lo que nos faltaba- soltaba un bufido y con voz molesta la calabaza- Perdidos, Sin posibilidades de conseguir mas dulces y con un hippie asmático

Callate Cartman

Mjhuhdponhdjihvband- ¿decía? El rubio estallando en carcajadas

Jajaja Kenny tiene razón, Stan estas como el marica de Tweek "ES MUCHA PRESION AAH"- La momia y la calabaza estallaron en risas, mientras que el muñeco asesino y el vampiro con asma los veían con mala cara

Necesitamos buscar ayuda, no trajo su inhalador

Y a quien se supone que le vamos a pedir ayuda Kyle? A la nada?, o no ya se a ese árbol, o a ese, o mejor a ese

Nnhiushup

Exacto porque no pedimos ayuda a la gente… de esa… horrible y… misteriosa casa que… apareció de repente- la voz del niño fuertecito se fue extinguiendo con cada palabra

No es mala idea, eres un genio Kenny- felicitaba el pelirrojo tomando por un brazo al vampiro

Mpmp- contestaba la momia tomando por el otro brazo al asmático

Yo… um… los espero aquí

¿Por qué querrías quedarte aquí en la nada?

Mhusgib

YO NO TENGO MIEDO POBRE DE MIERDA… es solo que, en los manuales de supervivencia siempre dicen que hay que esperar por la ayuda

¿Y desde cuando tu haces caso a lo que dicen los manuales?- Cuestiono el ojiverde

Desde… desde… Como los odio chicos- se rendía la calabaza caminando detrás de los otros muchachos- Los odio tanto, tanto

MJnbiuhgsybg

¿Yo? Amarlos JAH JAH JAH- reía el castaño al tiempo que tocaba la puerta, o lo intentaba porque esta se abrió casi instantáneamente- jah…ja… Umm Kyle creo que lo mejor es que yo cargue al hippie y tu entres y hables con los dueños

Bien, yo hablare… cobarde

QUE NO TENGO MIEDO CARAJO- el eco en aquel sitio hiso que murciélagos salidos de quien sabe donde empezara a volar dirigiéndose hacia ellos, haciendo que los chicos gritasen y entraran a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de ellos

Mpmskpmn

Kenny tiene razón, este lugar es horrible

Lo se, pero no podemos volver con Stan así. Este es el plan, busquemos alguna persona adulta que nos pueda ayudar, pedimos un teléfono para llamar a alguno de nuestros padres y volveremos a casa a comer dulces

Yo tengo un plan mejor, que tal si abandonamos al hippie aquí y nos vamos a cualquier otro lugar a comer dulces ¿Quién esta a favor?

…

…

…

Bien, busquemos ayuda

No ah es ah neces…

Mpmnlkmnjnh

Si Stan, no hagas esfuerzos, tu espéranos aquí, nosotros ya venimos, si te sientes realmente mal… umm pues ¡AJA! – el pelirrojo salió corriendo, dirigiéndose a uno de los polvorientos estantes de la casa, tomando lo que al parecer era una campanita para llamar al servicio- Si necesitas que vengamos solo toca esto, y estaremos aquí- El pelinegro asintió y tomo asiento en uno de las viejas y roídas sillas… o eso intento, ya que la silla se rompió en muchos pedacitos tumbando al pelinegro al suelo

¡Stan!

Hay carajo… ¿sabes que pienso? Que alguien debería quedarse con esta marica, porque si no lo mata el asma se matara el mismo con su torpeza. ¡Yo me postulo!

Se quedara Kenny

¡EL POBRE!

PMJNHUMP

Tu ve a la cocina, yo iré al piso de arriba

Tu no me mandas judío

Dios… entonces ve tu arriba y yo iré a la cocina- un chirrido espeluznante y el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse hizo a los 4 niños saltar del susto

Nop, yo iré a la cocina y tu- sonrió la calabaza- al piso de arriba- y sin mas se fue caminando con ese tumbadito característico de los gordi… fuertecitos

Gordo hijo de puta- murmuraba una y otra vez el ojiverde mientras subía las rechinantes escaleras

-O-

Yo tenía diez judíos, uno se perdió en la nieve, no me quedan más que nueve, nueve, nueve, nueve, nueve. De los nueve que me quedaban, uno se comió un biscocho no me quedan mas que ocho, ocho, ocho, ocho, ocho… ¿donde estará la puta cocina?

_ERIC…_

…

_ERIC_

Pero que coño…- El pequeño de cabello castaño paro su caminata por el largo corredor, viendo como una sombra corría y entraba por una puerta- Kenny si eres tu te voy a castrar y luego te hare comer tu preciado pene- Se detuvo justo en frente de esta y observo lo que estaba escrito en esta "Kitchen"

Asomando apenas la cabeza, la calabacita noto que el lugar estaba vacio, y con un poco más de valor entro por completo. Su mirada se paseo por cada rincón, con dificultad, ya que el lugar carecía de luz

Aquí no hay nadie… Carajo si hubiera un poco de luz podría hallar el teléfono y llamar a mi madre para que me saque de aquí ¡HAY MIERDA! - gritaba ya encabronado el ojimarrón pateando (con el pie herido) el objeto que lo dejo herido- ¡MALDITA COCHINADA!- ya se estaba preparando para patearlo nuevamente cuando el objeto se abrió y de este despidió una luz cegadora

Pero que…

-O-

Mopomnu

Ke ah nny ah ya no ah te entien ah tiendo nada ah- Considerando un poco al asmático pelinegro, "la momia" se retiro un poco el papel toilette que cubría su boca

Pregunte ¿si ya te sentías un poco mejor?- El vampiro asintió lentamente, y luego soltó un suspiro seguido de una tos

No te mortifiques, en cualquier momento estaremos en casa comiendo dulces y con dolor de panza

No creo que ah me dej ah dejen comer dulces

Y desde cuando Stanley Marsh obedece a sus padres

…

Aparte de siempre…

…

Bien… y que hacemos para pasar el tiempo

…

Quieres… umm jugar piedra papel o tijera

…

…

Okey

-O-

Cuanto polvo, y moho y olor a _pis… _vamos Kyle debes ser fuerte, y demostrarle a ese gordo que tienes mas bolas que el ¡ESO ES UNA BANANA! No, no debo dejar que el miedo me controle… Ahora piensa con la cabeza fría… si fueras un teléfono, ¿Dónde me encontraría?

Sobre una mesa

Era una pregunta capciosa voz tenebrosa que sales de algún lugar de la casa… wow ¿de donde salió esa voz?

De… algún lugar de la casa

Oh claro… ¡AAAH AXULIO HAY UNA VOZ TENEBROSA QUE SALE DE ALGUN LUGAR DE LA CASA QUE ME ESTA ACOSANDO!

¡HEY! Que intente asesinarte no significa que sea un acosador nif nif

Cielos, lo siento mucho en verdad

No, no te disculpes ya el daño esta hecho

Pero no fue mi intención

SI LO FUE, NO MIENTAS, SOY UNA HORRIBLE Y ACOSADORA VOZ

Hay vamos, sabes que no es así, eres la mejor voz que he conocido en la vida

Nif, nif… ¿en serio?

Si, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Ujum

Entonces supongo que ya todo esta en paz

De hecho… aun pienso asesinarte

Oh

Sip

…

…

AAAAAH AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-O-

Piedra, Papel, Tijera, uno, dos, tres, ¡YA!

Hay carajo ya es la ah decimoquinta vez que ganas ah… ¿Cómo lo haces?- En efecto era la 15 vez que jugaban, y era la 15 vez que Kenny ganaba… seguido, y que recibía otro dulce por parte del pelinegro. El rubio solo sonrió, se miro en el espejo que estaba justo detrás de Stanley y alzo los hombros

Cuestión de Suerte. ¿Jugamos otra vez? Nunca hay suficientes dulces- El de ojos azules tenia la intención de mentarle la madre cuando escucho un espeluznante grito

Tierra llamando a Marsh *csh* estas Marsh *csh* (N.A: se supone que el Csh es el sonido que hace la gente cuando habla por wokitokis… NO HAY PRESUPUESTO todo se gasto en el traje de Cartman jum)

Silencio Kenny

Pero si solo te estaba preguntando si

SHHH

No me chites SABES QUE ESO ME ENCABRONA- el pelinegro desesperado, tomo papel toilette y envolvió la boca del rubio para evitar que este siguiera hablando

¿Mpmnjshb?

Creí haber escuchado algo… pero debió ser mi imagi- no le dio tiempo siquiera de terminar la oración, (con timas de convencerse así mismo de que el grito no fue real) cuando una vocecita que ellos conocían muy bien demando ayuda a gritos

¡ES KYLE!- gritaron los dos jóvenes (aunque a Kenny solo se le entendió un Mmmnp) que momentos antes se hallaban apostando dulces en su infantil juego. El azabache se puso de pie y trato de correr escaleras arribas, pero tropezó con algo que se hallaba en su camino, callo de bruces al suelo, se lleno de telarañas y su peor pesadilla volvió, su asma

Mpomnhu

No ah mi ah mejor ah amigo me ah necesita

Mojhhnjhngymp

No me quedare ah sentado ah aquí ¡AH!

¡MPMNUPMN!

AUXILIOOOOOO- se escucho de nuevo desde el piso de arriba, interrumpiendo la discusión de el par de ojiazules

Esta ah bien ah Kenny… ve tu ah…

Mpnsumnp- respondía como un todo "estará bien, tu solo espera aquí y ya volveré con tu super mejor amigo" o algo así… La momia mal envuelta se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando una manito tomo la suya

Kenny ah… cuidate ah… tu y Kyle… por ah favor

Mpmnusmhp

-O-

Umm que rico… um quiero un poco mas de eso… um si umm delicioso, más, más, más… CARAJO ESTA GENTE COME PUROS MANJARES UMM DIOS UMM LES PEDIRE LAS RECETAS PARA QUE MI MADRE ME CONCIENTA ASÍ EN CASA UMM DIOS

Yo te podría dar la receta- hablo una voz ronca y profunda, casi en la nuca del joven castaño, provocando que Eric se ahogara

Cof Pero que cof carajo cof

Toma lápiz y anota

¿Quien eres?

DIJE QUE ANOTARAS MALDITASEA- Gritaba furico la fuente de la voz, pegando la cabeza del muchacho contra la mesa donde se encontraba un trozo de papel arrancado bruscamente y bastante sucio, y lo que al parecer era un lápiz

NO SABES CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO, HARE QUE TE COMAS A TUS PADRES

YO NO TENGO PADRES, PORQUE GRACIAS A TI, SE SUICIDARON AL ENTERERSA QUE SU HIJO TRENT BOJJET SERIA LLEVADO AL REFORMATORIO

GRACIAS A M… ¿TRENT BOJJET?

En carne y huesos, sin mencionar los músculos y deseos de VEN-GAN-ZA

Pe-pero Trent tu no quieres vengarte, n-no de mi… halla afuera esta Kyle el judío pelirrojo y ta-también esta el pobre y, Y STAN SI STAN EL, EL ES EL CULPABLE DE TODO SI EL NO HUBIERA DICHO LO DE JUGAR A LOS BOMBEROS NADA HUBIERA PASADO TRENT TODA LA CULPA ES DEL HIPPIE APROVECHEMOS QUE TIENE ASMA Y MIENTRAS YO LO SOSTENGO TU, TU … TU LO GOLPEAS SI ESO

Eric, Eric, Eric- decía en voz calmada el joven Bojjet al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza- sabes porque te elegí a ti para matarte… ¿no?, te lo diré- y presionando aun mas la cabeza del castaño contra la mesa grito- PORQUE ERES UNA VIL RATA ASQUEROSA… ahora si quieres alargar un poco mas tu vida, mas te vale escribir lo que diga ¿OK?

O-Okey- el joven calabaza asintió con dificultad ya que su cabeza seguía oprimida entre la mesa y la mano del chico psicópata

Bien, comencemos con el primer frasco: 1 kilo de Ojos de res

¿Q-que?

Oh espera ¿no lo sabias?- el tono de voz empleado por el bravucón denotaba que tenia una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

No… NO ES CIERTO, ¡NO COMI OJOS DE RES!

A NO ENTONCES QUE DICE AQUÍ- con un fosforo el chico alumbro la etiqueta del frasco y en efecto, en una letra alemana decía Auge von Rindfleisch- AHORA SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO

El niño aterrado y asqueado escribió en perfecto alemán y justo al lado su traducción en español, casi ni parecía que estuviese amenazado por un asesino, si no mas bien una tarea para la escuela

Muy bien, muy bien, así me gusta, veamos que había en el siguiente frasco el cual devoraste con una rapidez sorprenderte… oh vaya esta es buena: 1 litro de buche de lagarto… oh y mira este 12/4 de viseras, un páncreas medio hígado 2 riñones y 3 metros de intestino delgado… es gracioso recordar como los comías pensando que eran espagueti- El pobre gordito no pudo mas y se fue en vomito, llenando la mesa, los frascos, la hoja en la que escribía y todo el en vomito, ahora era una calabaza verde y mal oliente

Vaya, vaya, vaya… me pregunto… ¿Cómo harás para reponer todo lo que te comiste? Umm a mi se me ocurre una idea… que te parece si te hacemos una Entnahme von Organen

NO... NO ALEJATE DE MI NO YO NO SABIA NO ALEJATE

eins zwei drei und vier der kleine Eric wird entkernt

-O-

¿Cartman…?

-O-

Mpnjmpjn, Mpnjmpin…*pensando*... *cacheteándose mentalmente*… *quitándose las vendas de la boca* Ya te iba a responder Kyle Kenneth ya te iba a responder- se recriminaba el rubio por la estupidez de llamar a su amigo en ese idioma extraño- Ahora… ¿donde estaba?… oh si KYLE VEN, VEN KYLE TENGO UNA GALLETITA Y ES DE CANELA, ESTA CRUGIENTE KYLEEEEEE

Jijijiji

¿Um?

Jijijiji

¿Kyle? ¿Eres tu?...

Jujuju

Kyle Stan esta sufriendo un ataque de asma mayor al que tenia hace rato porque piensa que te paso algo malo- el chico rubio seguía a la sombra que corría por el largo pasillo soltando risitas- No me parece muy justo que tu estés aquí arriba jugando a las escondidas y el pobre halla abajo muriéndose del susto

Jujuju

¿Kyle?

Jijiji- una risa- jujujuju- otra mas- jajaja- y otra mas rodeaban por todos lados al rubio haciendo a este pasear la mirada por todo su alrededor sin encontrar al dueño de aquellas carcajadas

Bien esto ya no es gracioso voy a contar hasta 3 y seas quien seas vas a dejarte ver… U-UNO… DOS… TR…

Jijijiji- ya no eran risas, era una risa que provenía de una angelical niña, de unos 5 años, de cabello largo y blanco que miraba fijamente al Kenny con una sonrisa en la cara

Pero si es solo una pequeñita- El chico se agacha, quedando a la altura de la niña, la cual con sus 5 años de diferencia es algo mas baja que el. Esta solo ríe de nuevo

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

…

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Kenny se pone nuevamente de pie, intimidado por la mirada de odio de la pequeña, y tambien por el espeluznante silencio que recorría el lugar al no resonar mas la risita

¿Cu-cual… es tu… NOMBRE?

SILENCIO

Y de repente… Un grito, proveniente de ambos, uno causado por el odio, fantasmagórico y otro resultado del pánico... un salto proveniente de la niña… y una muerte, la del joven… y de nuevo

SILENCIO

-O-

¡KENNY! Ah, Ah Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah… no, no vamos respira hondo AAAH relájate ah… con asma no ayudas Ah- el pelinegro se puso en pie y tratando de calmar su cada vez mas terrible ataque de asma se dirigió a la cocina con la intensión de buscar a Cartman para que este lo ayudara a buscar a sus ahora 2 amigos desaparecidos- Busca a Cartman y ve al piso de arriba, Busca a Cartman y ve al piso de arriba- se repetía una y otra vez (casi igual que cuando burro en shrek 1 decía "flor azul espina roja". Pero lo que no esperaba era que, al asomar la mirada por la pequeña ranura que había en la puerta, encontrarse con tan abominable espectáculo: Su amigo de Kinder, El fuertecito del grupo, El fan #1 de Hitler, se hallaba totalmente abierto en la zona del torso sobre la mesa, y con sus órganos enfrascados y su sangre escurrida por la mesa, el piso, y las paredes

AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, DEBO AH SALIR AH DE AH AQUÍ AH- susurraba el pelinegro aun en shock, pero a pesar de tener bien en claro lo que debía hacer sus piernas no le daban y su asma sumada con las horribles ganas de vomitar y de desmayarse no ayudaban en nada. De no haber sido por un desgarrador grito, el joven aun seguiría como de piedra ante aquel escenario

¡KYLE!- grito, y corrió por toda la sala, corrió escaleras arriba, y corrió por todo el corredor del segundo piso como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tal vez así era, pero en esto momento lo que mas le preocupaba era su súper mejor amigo- KYLE, KYLE, ¿DONDE ESTAS AMIGO? KY…- tropezó, nuevamente, pero esta vez fue a causa de un montón de papel de baño que se le enredo en el pie derecho

¡KENNY! MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA- conociendo la puta suerte de su amigo corrió en dirección opuesta, siguiendo los rastros de papel y las marcas de uñas en la alfombra, deseando que su imaginación estuviese 100% equivocada. Llego a un baño, bastante descuidado, sucio, mohoso, en fin, peor que baño público en carretera. Busco con la mano el interruptor de la luz, con la intención de poder averiguar si aquel bulto que se hallaba envuelto dentro de la bañera se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su rubio amigo. Pero sus intenciones a pesar de ser buenas, solo causaron más caos. Su mano sintió el interruptor, y lo acciono. Al encenderse la luz, fue poca la claridad que recibió, ya que el bombillo apenas y titilaba, pero tubo mejor visión de la habitación cuando aquel bulto que estaba sumergido en la bañera llena de agua empezó a desprender chispas y a salir humo.

A medida que el cuerpo se iba electrocutando, la bañera se iba vaciando y los dolorosos y penetrantes gritos de la victima iban disminuyendo acorde con la cantidad de vida que le quedaba. El azabache estaba fuera de su cordura, y buscando desesperadamente algo que lograra acabar con aquella tortura, acciono el interruptor de la luz, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo mojado, electrocutado y envuelto en material inflamable de su amigo, se encendió en llamas y toda el cuarto de baño se lleno de humo rojo y un olor a azufre, obligando al ojiazul a salir corriendo de allí. Ahora si, con el único propósito de encontrar a su amigo pelirrojo y salir de allí

El solo corría y corría y corría sin mirar atrás, sin prestarle atención a aquellas voces que le decían que se alejara, con los ojos bañados en lagrimas y su corazón a millón, siguió subiendo escaleras abriendo puertas y recorriendo infinitos he interminables corredores, hasta que…

¡STAN!- un grito de esperanza lo detuvo de golpe, haciendo que casi callera por tercera vez esa noche al frio suelo. Dirigió la mirada hacia la fuente del llamado y lo encontró, encontró lo que estaba buscando

KYLE- corrió hacia su amigo y se unieron en un desesperado abrazo acompañado por lágrimas- ¿estás bien? Dime que estas bien, gracias a Dios te encontré, hay que salir de aquí ya mismo, ya no podemos hacer nada por Kenny o Cartman, debemos irnos si no queremos correr con la misma suerte- el azabache dijo todo esto realmente rápido, y poniéndose de pie jalo con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrojo que aun seguía en el suelo de aquel oscuro corredor

No, Stan, Stan óyeme ¡OYEME MALDITASEA!- parándose y sosteniendo con ambas manos al pelinegro por los hombros miro fija, seria pero sobre todo tristemente a aquel chico de ojos azul noche y con una sonrisa de lado y una expresión facial que jamás había visto le dijo- para sobrevivir uno de los dos debe morir

¿Q-qué? No… NO, KYLE NO, NO TE DEJARE

Ya es muy tarde… solo… solo quiero que sepas… QUE FUISTE ERES Y SERAS MI SUPER MEJOR AMIGO POR Y PARA SIEMPRE- y rompiendo a llorar el pelirrojo hecho a correr escaleras arriba, hacia el ático, mientras que a su vez el pelinegro trataba de seguirlo, mas no pudo ya que al parecer la casa y Kyle tenían un trato, Kyle debía morir, y la casa le impedía a Stan irrumpir en la tarea del judío

KYLE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito a la vez que unas ramas de árbol rompían una ventana lo tomaban de los pies y lo sacaban de ese lugar, al tiempo que la diabólica mansión se iba hundiendo en la tierra, la cual se abría, tragando por completo a la primera- ¡KYLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-O-

Shhh creo que esta despertando

Oh si que emocionante

Teníamos tanto tiempo sin verlo

¿y si es el?

Claro que es el

Pero que… don-donde estoy… y… y Kyle

SI, ES EL, ¡EL NIÑITO QUE AYUDO A QUE NUESTRO SALVADOR, EL ANTICRISTO, VINIERA A ESTE MUNDO!

Hay no… no, esto no puede estar pasándome

Ya que estas aquí, puedes ayudarnos a recibir a nuestro señor

NO, NO LOS AYUDARE, USTEDES SON UNOS JODIDOS HIJOS DE PUTA

Pero la vez anterior nos ayudaste

PERO FUE POR UN HERROR

Hey… ahora que recuerdo… este niñito es un traidor

Pero que dices papá castor

Recuerdo muy bien que justo después de nacer la criatura, este chicuelo, junto con un viejo gordo y de traje rojo nos detuvo y mato a todos nosotros

Si ahora que lo mencionas yo también recuerdo eso

Y yo- Todos los animalitos del bosque estaban recordando aquella víspera de navidad en la que el azabache decidió ayudarlos, y luego se arrepintió, pidiendo ayuda a Santa, para detener a los animales demoniacos. Sabía que lo que se avecinaba no era bueno, por lo tanto aprovechando la distracción huyo sin hacer el mínimo de ruido

Al parecer hicimos mal en velar de el

Ahora que sabe que intentamos volver a traer al salvador ira y se lo dirá al tipo de la barba

No, no lo hará… al menos… no si se lo impedimos

Estas hablando de…

Así es

Pero no por completo, así tendremos un cuerpo donde encarnara el rey de las tinieblas

SE HA IDO

¿Como dices mapache?

¡He dicho que se ha ido!

No puede ser

Va a avisar al tipo del traje rojo

TRAS EL

SEPARENSE Y MATENLO

-O-

EL AH PEOR AH HALLOWEEN AH DE AH MI VIDA AH… MIERDA AH OTRA VEZ AH EL ASMA

SIGAN SU RASTRO

NO LO PIERDAN- se escuchaban los gritos de los animalitos, muy cerca de el. Era el peor momento para un ataque de asma, ya que así como se encontraban sus pulmones no podría correr muy lejos, lo mejor que podía hacer era ocultarse y esperar que pasara el peligro, solo faltaba unos pocos minutos para la salida del sol y algo le decía que por fin su pesadilla habría terminado

Solo 3 minutos más- se repetía una y otra vez, a medida pasaba el tiempo- solo 2- cada vez estaba mas cerca de su meta- 1 solo uno- veía con ansias su reloj, y al pasar aquel minuto interminable salió de su escondite y grito- ¡LO LOGRE! Sobreviví a este Hallow- pero no pudo concluir la oración, porque un horrible disparo resonó en el bosque, seguido por el seco sonido de un cuerpo cayendo sobre un montón de hojas cecas

Me temo- decía la aguda voz de una ardilla- que tu reloj estaba 20 segundos adelantado… UPS

-O-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

QUE PASA AMOR

ES QUE TUBE UN MUY MAL SUEÑO MAMI

Oh mi vida no te preocupes, solo fue eso, un mal sueño, tu solo reza un poco mas antes de volver a dormirte, pídele a Diosito que te de sueños hermosos y vuelve a dormirte, mañana hay clases, y no queremos que llegues tardes, tu padre te castigaría

Lo se mami

Buenas noches amor- decía la cariñosa madre dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo

Buenas noches mami- se despedía el adorable niñito, entrelazando sus manitas cerrando sus ojitos y rezando en voz alta

Ho-Hola Dios, soy yo de nuevo… Bu-Butters…

**FIN**

**Bueno ¿y? valió la pena, creo que el suspenso y el terror se me dan bien, ¿ustedes que dicen? Trate de darle un final muy parecido al capitulo en el que los niños se quedan atrapados en el autobús escolar SUSPENSO, PURO SUSPENSO. Bien sin más me despido, dentro de 5 horas tengo clases. Así es, estoy publicando esto de madrugada… MEREZCO REVIEWS ASÍ QUE DEJANDITO LA FLOJERA. **

**A por cierto, la canción que canta Trent Bojjet cuando va a matar a Eric tiene el ritmo de la canción que cantan las niñitas en las películas de Freddy Crugger y dice 1 2 3 4 Eric pronto será destripado… pensándolo bien, es bastante tétrico… joder tendré pesadillas… bueno quien me manda jaja si no corro con la misma suerte de Butters les prometo leernos pronto. SAYONARA**


End file.
